


Farewell Captain

by Irutzencre



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irutzencre/pseuds/Irutzencre
Summary: Dis... tu t'en souvenais ? On disait qu'on allait conquérir le monde. Rien que toi et moi. Deux gamines insouciantes. On avait toute la vie devant nous.





	Farewell Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy~  
> Suite de l'opération "postage de mes (vieilles) fics sur AO3".  
> J'avais écrit ce petit OS sur un coup de tête puis mis beaucoup de temps à le corriger et l'allonger un peu par la suite, en partie parce que ce n'était pas facile d'être en mode 'truc triste'. Mais fallait que ça sorte. Même deux ans et demi après son écriture, j'en ai toujours des souvenirs assez vifs.  
> Conseil : prenez des mouchoirs. Et une boisson chaude, parce que c'est toujours mieux avec une boisson chaude.  
> Bonne lecture.  
> Tzé Iru'

Dis... tu t'en souvenais ?

On disait qu'on allait conquérir le monde. Rien que toi et moi. Deux gamines insouciantes. On avait toute la vie devant nous. N'est-ce pas, capitaine ?

Le Dark Waffle avait de beaux jours devant lui. C'était juste un ramassis de bouts de bois cloués entre eux, plein de trous ; mais c'était le plus beau des bateaux pirates. À son bord, on écumait des océans imaginaires, et tout ça dans ton jardin, sur une mer de pelouse. C'était tout bête. On était les meilleures. On avait fière allure, affublées de costumes taillés dans des vieux vêtements donnés par nos parents, chemises trop grandes et grosses ceintures où nous glissions nos armes de fortune, épées de bois et pistolets à eau. Parfois, on partait en exploration jusqu'au phare. Tu portais ton tricorne noir avec fierté. Tu brandissais ton épée de bois contre des ennemis crasseux et puants que nous seules pouvions voir. Je te secondais toujours avec enthousiasme. Sans peur. Nous formions un duo redoutable et redouté. Invaincu. Connu par-delà même les sept mers. Nous amassions des trésors d'une valeur inestimable. En réalité, seulement des babioles sans intérêt. Mais chacune de ces breloques nous renvoyait l'image de notre amitié, le plus précieux de nos trésors.

Après nos folles aventures, nous rentrions au port, direction l'auberge. La salle à manger était notre taverne. Les pancakes et autres omelettes de ta mère étaient notre repas bien mérité. Je prenais souvent des photos. Certaines sont restées dans mes affaires. D'autres étaient chez toi. Quand ton père rentrait, tu lui racontais tout. Puis on montait dans ta chambre. On jouait à un jeu, on lisait une BD, on dansait. À la fin de la journée, on tombait de fatigue. On finissait par s'endormir sur ton lit, bercées par le CD qui tournait en boucle.

C'était la belle époque, hein.

J'espère que tu as trouvé un beau navire pirate, là où tu es. Mieux que le nôtre ? Qui sait.

De mon côté... Ça va, je crois. Je veux dire : j'aurais voulu que tu sois là avec moi, Joyce, David, et tous les autres. Tu nous manques beaucoup, tu sais. Mais je te vois déjà me dire d'arrêter de me morfondre. Et heureusement, il y a des gens pour me le rappeler.

 

Tu sais... Franck est venu. Il t'aimait bien, je crois. Il ne me connaissait pas, mais on a parlé. Longtemps. Il a arrêté son job de dealer. Puis il a trouvé un petit boulot. En fait, il aide ta mère au Two Whales. Il se sentait coupable du comportement de ses clients. Il essaie de se racheter, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pompidou va bien, aussi. Je le promène de temps en temps avec Kate. Comme moi, elle s'entend bien avec les animaux.

Warren, quant à lui, continue de me refiler quantité de films et de comics. Il n'a pas renoncé à l’idée de m'inviter au cinéma. J'ai d'abord voulu décliner, prétextant que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seule. Je lui ai suggéré d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Au final, c'est devenu une sortie de groupe, avec Brooke, Stella et Kate. C'était cool.

Kate va beaucoup mieux, aussi. Elle me soutient énormément, je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte. Elle sourit, elle dessine… la voir comme ça me réchauffe le cœur. Ici, elle n'a pas fait de tentative de suicide. Elle est un rayon de soleil à elle seule, après l'arrestation de Jefferson et Nathan qui a profondément chamboulé toute la classe, en particulier Victoria. Cette affaire l'a profondément choquée. Elle y a perdu à la fois un modèle qu'elle estimait – qui s'est révélé être un salaud de la pire espèce – et son meilleur ami.

En ce moment, elle ne dit pas grand-chose. Aucune remarque désobligeante. Aucune moquerie envers Kate. Ironiquement, c'est même cette dernière qui lui apporte du soutien, sans rien demander en retour. Elle essuie des répliques sèches, mais ça s'arrête là.

Et envers moi… Victoria a changé. Je suis prête à parier que ce n'est pas seulement par pitié parce que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie. Elle a changé.

Parfois, j'aurais envie qu'elle recommence à m'insulter, comme elle le faisait avant. De temps en temps, elle m'envoie une pique acerbe, me traite de hipster, mais j'ai trop l'impression qu'elle fait ça pour essayer de détourner ses pensées. Elle peste surtout sur elle-même. Tantôt irritable, tantôt abattue… elle a les nerfs a fleur de peau, et le cache assez mal. Hier, j'ai été lui parler. Ça s'est bien passé. Elle a souri.

Mais je l'ai entendue au téléphone l'autre jour. Je sais qu'elle va partir, retourner à Seattle pour finir ses études là-bas. Quelque part, ça m'attriste. J'aimerais prendre le temps de la connaître. De mes multiples retours dans le temps, c'est bien ce que j'ai appris. Les gens ne sont pas forcément ce qu'ils semblent être, et Victoria sait bien dissimuler ses faiblesses. J'avais tout juste commencé à entrevoir celle qu’elle était au fond d'elle…

Ce n'est probablement pas son cas, mais je la considère comme une amie. Malgré ce qu'elle montre, elle a une sensibilité touchante. Mais elle est exigeante, encore plus avec elle-même qu'avec les autres. J'essaie de lui dire qu'elle a du talent et que peu importe la voie qu'elle choisit, elle s'en sortira. « Évidemment, Hipster, pour qui tu me prends ? »… Elle me dirait qu'elle se fiche bien de l'avis d'une loser insignifiante et sans goût comme moi.

Mais je crois en elle, au moins autant qu'en chaque étudiant de cette foutue classe de photo maintenant sans prof. À ce propos, on n'a toujours pas de remplaçant, mais on ne l'a pas attendu pour monter des projets. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression que ça nous a soudés. Étrange, non ?

 

Aujourd'hui, je t'ai apporté un dessin de Kate. C'est un papillon, comme celui que j'ai photographié ce jour-là. Il te plaît ? Je t'ai aussi ramené une photo du phare. Un coucher de soleil. Vas-y, râle sur le côté romantique vieillot de la photo, je sais que tu l'aimes quand même.

Ce phare, c'était notre repère. Et c'est là-bas que je vais quand j'ai besoin d'être seule. Plus que n'importe quel autre endroit – à part ta maison –, c'est celui qui me fait le plus penser à toi. Tant de nos souvenirs se trouvent là-bas.

À chaque fois que je viens ici, je pense à tout ce qu'on a pu faire. Notre butin qu'on planquait n'importe où. Les animaux sauvages qu'on apercevait parfois. Ta silhouette sur ce banc, face au coucher de soleil. Tes cheveux bleus aux mèches rebelles s'échappant de ton bonnet, qui a remplacé le tricorne d'antan. L'odeur piquante de ta cigarette. Ton sourire… Même ta mauvaise humeur avait quelque chose de chaleureux.

J'ai l'air idiot, à te parler comme ça, non ? Peu importe. J'ai toujours été un peu bizarre, pas vrai ? Toujours un peu dans la lune. Distraite pour un rien. Et obsédée par mon appareil photo rétro. Je suppose que tu m'aimais comme ça. Tu disais toujours que j'ai du talent.

 

On est en décembre. Il commence à neiger. Tout à l'heure, j'irai au phare. Peu importe le vent, le froid, je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de ce moment là-bas, seule avec le soleil qui décline sur l'horizon, mon vieux polaroid, et mes pensées pour toi.

Je vais devoir rentrer chez mes parents pour les vacances. J'aurais voulu rester là plus longtemps, mais l'internat ferme pour toutes les vacances de Noël.

C'est bête, je sais. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre me dire d'arrêter de perdre mon temps à chouiner ici. D'aller retrouver Kate, Warren et les autres. De les laisser essuyer ma peine...

Tu me manques, tu sais.

Où que tu sois, garde moi une place à bord de ton navire. Je rejoindrai ton équipage. Mais pas maintenant. Alors s'il te plaît, attends-moi.

Adieu… Capitaine Chloé.


End file.
